Lost Dreamer
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: what if it was ponyboy got jumped instead of johnny? would it be different? will Ponyboy be the same? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**~ Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! Please no flames on this story! ~**

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

I was walking the lonely streets of Tulsa looking for something to do. I was bored and nobody was around! Two-bit is getting drunk somewhere, Steve and Sodapop are at the drag races, Darry is at work, and Johnny and Dally are at Bucks. I was looking for the football that we left at the lot yesterday to toss around but I couldn't find it. I looked everywhere until I saw it laying in the street. I walked towards it. As I picked it up a blue mustang stopped right in front of me. I looked up and got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hitched my thumbs in my pockets, ready to run when I needed to. I stayed calm when 5 socs got out of the mustang and circled around me. I was getting scared, because I never actually got jumped before. "Hey greaser what are you doing?" one soc said probably the leader. "Um n-nothing." I stuttered. "Well we're going to have fun with you grease." The same soc said and grabbed my hair. He pulled on it and slammed my head on a nearby wall. He then grabbed his switchblade out of his back pocket and held it inches away from my throat. I just looked at the blade feeling helpless and scared hoping that it won't come any closer. He laughed and put the blade at my arm and cut a big scrape from my shoulder to my wrist. If you think that didn't hurt you're crazy! I whimpered and they all laughed. They all kept slugging my and cutting me with their switch blades while I stood there taking the pain. The leader of the gang came up t\o me and cut my cheek with his blade and took a blow to my jaw. I could feel his knuckles collide with my jaw and his rings cutting the side of my face. Golly that sure did hurt! Then they finally left laughing as they got in the car having a last look at me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It seems like hours I was laying here. I feel wetness around my body. I look to see what's wet. It was my blood. I looked around and saw myself in a pool of blood. I got up into a fetal position and started rocking back and forth. I got scared! What did those socs do to me? I then heard faint footsteps running towards me. I looked up it was the gang. Not just any gang, my gang.

**3****Rd**** Person P.O.V**

The Cutis gang ran up to their youngest member seeing that he was hurt badly. The gang all had different expressions. Steve had hatred in his eyes. Dallas had anger and worried eyes. Sodapop had love and anger eyes. Johnny had worry in his eyes. Two-bit had serious and worry in his eyes. Lastly Darry had anger, worry, love, and hatred in his eyes.

They ran up to him in a second seeing he was crying. _Ponyboy never cries_ they all thought. Sodapop was soothing Ponyboy with comforting words trying to calm him down. The gang all sat down next to the smallest Curtis brother not knowing what to do.

When Ponyboy finally calmed down the gang was trying to get his story on what happened. "Pone tell us what happened. Maybe we can help." Two-bit said surprisingly soothing. "I-I was t-trying to find the football e left y-yesterday to t-toss a-around. But the socs came and attacked m-me. I c-couldn't d-do anything about it. I-I was scared to d-death. The-they had a b-blade at my neck. I-I'm s-sor-ry." Ponyboy said during sobs. The gang all looked furious on what they were just told. "Hey Pone it's alright they 'aint gonna hurt you no more. Ya dig?" Dally said. "Y-yeah i-I dig." Ponyboy said. "Pone why don't you go to sleep. We all will talk about it in the morning ok?" Darry finally said. Ponyboy just nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: how was my new story? I couldn't think of any more ideas for my others. I have massive writers block. But this story popped in my head. So here it is tell me what you think. And If you have ideas for my others. Please tell me. Thanks! Please R&R and have a nice Day/Night!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost dreamer, chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders

XXX

I woke up to find myself alone, in the dark room. I looked around and I saw Soda's side of the bed empty and the sheets were crumpled. I decided to go get some break feast before I went for my walk. The icebox held the chocolate cake we always had for break feast. I took out the cake and cut a big slice and put it back. I poured my chocolate milk and drank the rest of the carton. "I need to tell darry to get more milk." I thought chugging the milk.

Minutes later I walked out the door with my old, worn out tennis shoes. I walked around for a while until I saw that damn mustang following me. "Oh no, not the socs again!" I thought getting a little scared. the socs got out of the car surrounding me in an instant.

"Hello again greaser, want to have more fun?" he said laughing.

"No get away from me!" I yelled, only to have the socs laugh at me.

The soc leader pinned me down in a second. I thrashed and yelled only to have a rag in my mouth. I could taste alcohol on the rag and spit it out. The socs however didn't notice. "This is my chance" I thought happily

"DARRY, SODAPOP, DALLY! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Shh kid, we are going to have fun first alright?"

His hand rubbed gently on my cheek. He then directed his attention to the zipper on my jeans. He unzipped them and was trying to take them off.

"NO! Please no!" I begged

"I'm sorry grease, but you are too tempting." He said with fake sympathy.

He took them off and was busy undoing his pants. I could feel two of the socs touching me. Man I feel dirty. The scrawny soc saw that my rag was out of my mouth and shoved it back in. then the soc leader touched me and moaned.

I begged and begged for him to stop, be he kept saying it's too much fun. It felt like hours before he stopped. I thanked God that he stopped I wanted it to end. His friends were already in the car. He stood up zippering his pants and whispered, "I'll find you baby. And when I do we are oing to have some more fun."

I whimpered as he got in the car and drove off.

XXX

Hey guys! Whats up? I know you're mad at me. but I updated so you should be less mad? Well I am very sorry for not updating quickly. I just didn't know what to do with this story. So I got off my lazy butt and updated. Please tell me how I did. Honestly I didn't like it but you might. Pm me if you have any Ideas or suggestions! Thanks!

MK :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I have no ideas for any of my stories, please help me out. If you have any idea at all for any story please tell me! if I have to I must put all stories up for adoption or hiatus.


End file.
